Daddy?
by Dragonwait
Summary: Just a little fluff story I thought of thanks to a RWBY comic. Who is Daddy in Shego's phone. Who is Mummy in Kim's phone? Well it's easy to guess. One shot.


**I'm sorry. I swear I'll update SFR soon... maybe... Anyway besides that enjoy this parody. Only a short one today.**

Kpkpkp

Drakken paused as ring interupted his rant about Coco-moo. He looked at the phone on the table and frowned slightly.

"Shego, I thought your father was dead." Shego looked across from where she was cooking. She paused before she sashayed acrossed the kitchen and picked it up.

"Hello, Pumpkin." Drakken spat out his Coco-moo as he stared at her. "Right, I'll call you in a little bit." She ended the call.

"Shego!"

"What?"

Drakken stared at her as she smirked and began to walk away from his flabbergasted self.

Kpkpkp

Ron sat lost in thought as he watched Kim chuckle to herself.

"You look happy, KP."

"You have no idea." Ron frowned as he looked at the Shego worthy smirk on her face.

Kim put her phone on the table and sighed softly as she leaned back. Her phone buzzed.

"Mummy? Since when did you call your mum mummy?" Ron looked at her puzzled curiously and Kim looked at the still ringing phone. She lifted it coolly and answered as she stared straight at Ron.

"Hi, Shego, I... is that Drakken in the background?"

Shego's husky laugh echoed from the small speaker and Ron choked on his Naco.

"Cool, so we're still on for movie night?" I wouldn't miss it... Well you know what I mean... Wait! That was you?" Kim blinked in surprise and looked at her phone before putting it back to her ear.

"Ah... Yeah. Anyway, the normal time and place? Okay. See you then."

"KIM!" Kim looked at Ron expectantly as she put her phone away. "Was that really Shego? Evil glowing hands of death Shego?"

Kim nodded and started in alarm as Ron and Rufus fainted.

She chuckled guiltily and rubbed the back of her neck before she sighed heavily.

Kpkpkp

Both women checked their arcs as they moved towards the decrepit wearhouse. They met in the middle as normal and sent each other a smirk before looking behind each other.

"You weren't followed?"

"No. You?"

"I don't think so. Ron's gotten better at stealth, but he still has a lot to learn."

Shego snorted softly before she shook her head. "And Drakken isn't even coordinated enough to walk quietly."

They looked at each other and nodded slightly before they moved to one side and Shego typed in a code. The floor opened and a platform rose. Both women stepped onto the platform and it lowered quickly, the floor sliding back into place.

Kpkpkp

Two shadows slide into the wearhouse and bumped into each other.

"Drakken!"

"Buffon!"

"I knew it was a trap! What have you done to Kim?"

"Me? What did you do to Shego?"

"I haven't done anything to her."

The two continued to bicker while below them Shego snorted at the moniter.

"This was a great idea, Pumpkin. We get to laugh at these two then enjoy a movie."

Kim chuckled softly and shook her head. "So, what did you put me in your phone as to stir him up so much?"

"Daddy." Shego snorted as Kim's head whipped around to lopk at her. "And you, Cupcake?"

"Mummy..." Shego snorted and burst into laughter.

"No wonder Stoppable is so worked up."

"Yeah yeah. The popcorn's burning."

Shego hissed and grabbed the pot before dumping the popped corn into a bowl. She sat down amd grabbed a spirit drink while she grabbed Kim a soft drink. Both women settled in to watch the men try to figure out how to get into the bunker.

When they grew tired of that they put on a horror movie, against Kim's will. She kept an eye on the boys and an arm around a frightened Kim.

Kpkpkp

Shego's phone buzzed and she looked at the ID; Daddy. She chuckled and text Kim back as she relaxed in the base. A suspicious Drakken watching her from behind the couch.

Kpkpkp

Kim smiled at her phone while Ron glared from the top of the stairs. She chuckled as she read Shego's responce of Drakken's behaviour and shook her head.

"Boys."

Kpkpkp

 **Just a short fluffy Kigo. Anyway, I'll try to get some motivation to write more of SFR, I have a vague idea of what I'm doing but really I have nothing. I also got busy watching The 100. My poor War baby. Speaking of which I have a friend who knows the actress and use to go drinking with her.**

 **I'll also try to update Red Riding Hood.**

 **Anyway, bye for now.**


End file.
